Londkasa Voirma
Bio Londkasa Voirma was born and raised in secret by an Organization that was testing with young children to attempt their new preformed "Gene" experiments to ensure that the future of their forces was greater to rebel against the growing threat in the galaxy. Like Londkasa there was about three or four more children that were apart of the Gene Experiments Each Number being given to them after their birth, Londkasa being 031 the first and best soldier out of the others, even 032 and 033 try to live up to her strength but with the series of tests it leads to the same result Londkasa is the only one able to withstand the might of every member of her Organization. The Project Of The Organization was called (Classified Information Please Enter Code) (<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>) Name: Londkasa Voirma Rank: Elite Age: 25 Affiliation: Sith Imperium Location: Sovereign Number: Elite 031 (<<<<<>>>>>>) Information Not Found On Organization Or Information Of Any Other Numbers Please Enter Password: - - - - - - (<<<<>>>>>) (<<>>>) (<<>>) Joining The Sith Imperium During her routine undercover operations on Zakuul she spotted someone strange in the Cantina that wanted to get to the Swamps of Zakuul which was strictly prohibited from all outsiders and Citizens since reports of (classified information) has escaped. The woman was oddly kind wanting to find her way to the swamp so of course first she had to secure a stealth transport to the swamps as the two would walk out of the Cantina they were being followed so they had to act fast as they boarded the shuttle. On the way to the swamp it was different, this was where she had a recon mission go wrong so Londkasa was on full alert. When they approached a man wearing a skull mask other unknown figures emerged from behind the two as Londkasa instincts kicking in aimed her rifle confused on who the hell these people were. Further investigating the situation, they reached the city where they confronted a man who was on a hunt for someone. Later on it would be revealed that the man was in fact one who was missing for Five years, and the woman who traveled with Londkasa revealed herself to be "Si'alla" For now. After a long time of silence Londkasa had to contact her headquarters when she emerged up from the under city she saw flames in the distance and a loud explosion and static from all ends of communication forcing her to remove her ear com. Her Organization was assumed to be dismantled by the Zakuul Knights, as a result she reported to Si'alla who then gave her coordinates for a place but only "SHE" could come no one else for now, accepting this offer Londkasa quickly saluted Si'alla and made her way to the exit route she gave to Si'alla and rushed to escape to a nearby ship that was unused but luckly still in tact. When she arrived at the Sovereign (Place of Destination) She was confused at first since most people gave her the dirty look thinking of her as an outsider but she walked past everyone making her way to a nearby room where she unloaded her gear and equipment and sighed to herself. Her Goal... Find the survivors of her team (Black Team) And rebuild what was lost Category:Inactive Personnel